IT'S A PIECE OF POISONOUS CAKE!
by Death's little side kick
Summary: CHAPTER6 CHP 6! CHP 6 is upResponsible Quatre always babysits G-Boys!What happens when Quat's sister leaves her daughter for him to babysit, he leaves her with Heero, Duo, Wufei and Trowa to teach them responsibility.
1. Quatre's point Of Veiw

Summary: Quatre has always been the responsible one! He takes care of the other pilots! Now what happens when Quatre's sister drops off her daughter for him to take care of when he's off to a business trip for a week! Heero, Duo, Wufei and Trowa get stuck with the little tyke, who's not exactly an Angel! They're in for a rough week! 

Raven: Hello everyone!

J.A: You seem in a good mood!

Raven: And hello to you my lovely muse

J.A: O_o THIS ISN'T THE RAVEN I KNOW!! I WANT THE SULLEN RAVEN BACK

Raven: .

IT'S A PIECE OF POISONOUS CAKE!

Prelude: Quatre's Point Of View

"Hello! I'm Quatre Raberba Winner! I'm the son of a wealthy family, who is now living with his comrades, whom I consider mentally exhausted! Why? Because, they all act like little kindergarten kids on the loose! I being the only responsible adult around has to baby-sit them. Frankly, they're worse than little kids, they're unstoppable, homicidal, Gundam Pilots! How do I cope with them! Only Allah knows! This is my story...." 

"HEY BLONDE!! LET ME FILL ON A LITTLE INFORMATION! I'M THE AUTHORESS, SO THIS IS MY STORY" Raven shouted indignantly. 

"On top of all that I said previously," Quatre began "I have to look out for a crazy authoress as well, life's not easy..."

"Cause Life's like That" Raven and Duo chanted! 

"Let me show you what exactly happens around the mansion!" Quatre said leading the reader into the heart of the mansion. There we see Duo is playing on his ancient playstation, yelling curses in Japanese, English and every language know to mankind, to anyone who passed over the props that held the PS1 wires up so that they could work! Heero on the other hand was chasing a mosquito with a fly swatter and in turn smacked Trowa's face with the fly swatter because the mosquito found Trowa very alluring!

Trowa on the other hand was not happy, not happy at all! Current status was that Mosquito being chased by Heero who is being chased by Trowa, the food chain continues. Wufei as usual was ranting about the injustice of life and how he cannot get decent peace in this peaceful era to read his book! Since no one is listening to him he goes off to rant to the birds, complaining and complaining, the birds run off, now he is ranting how no one pays attention to his rants while he wastes his energy on ranting. Raven is settled in a corner recording everything that is happening for her fic "not so everyday scenes" waiting for something weird/rare and unusual to happen!

(A/N: If you haven't read it, go read it)

"So," Quatre said "All in all, it's a mad house here they're all insane I tell ya!"

"Oh look whose talking, you're the one who goes Zero system crazy when you lose at playing a game" Duo commented!

 "Sometimes I pray that something befall of these teenage babies so that they learn responsibility! But Allah be praised, my prayers were answered, and something did befall on these teenage babies!" Quatre said with glee!

"And this is where the story starts" Duo and Raven chanted!

********

It was normal day like any other day! I was going away on a business trip leaving the pilots behind to fend for themselves. Which of course the reacted to without any problem or protest. NOT!!!

"COWARD! YOU'RE GONNA ABANDON US HERE" Wufei shouted at Quatre who was seated and looking meek upon announcing his leave!

"Here alone in the big bad world!" Heero said emotionally. All the others turned to look at him. "Sorry, been watching to many soap opera's"

"NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T SURVIVE ON MY OWN!!!!" Duo wailed. 

"AND WHY NOT?" I asked. Duo looked at Heero, Wufei and Trowa with fear in his eyes! Getting the point, the thought of being home alone with Duo with no one to save him of course brought smiles onto the faces of the other three morose pilots. For you see, it is usually I who has to save Duo from anything!

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME" Duo said pointing a shaky finger towards the grinning - like - jack o lanterns - pilots! 

"Now Duo, be reasonable, I'm sure they wont hurt you" Quatre said giving an evil look to the other's which stated Don't - Bug - Him - Or - OMAE O KOROSU - And - you - know - I - have - the - power - to - do - it! All meekness vaporized, the other three pilots nodded in agreement!

_DING! DONG!!_

"He's scary sometimes" Wufei said as Quatre left to answer the door. The others nodded in agreement! 

"Hello!" I said opening the door to be rammed by a speeding bullet. 

"UNCLE QUATRE" A girl's voice shrieked into my ears! There I saw my niece, Eleanora James, on top of me! Behind her I saw my sister, grinning down at me!

"Hello brother! I have a favor to ask you, could you take care of Little Nora for a week, I have to go on a special assignment to Hawaii, and my plane leaves in an hour" she said quickly irrespective of whether I said No or Yes, dunking all of Eleanora's suitcases of clothes on me she continued 

" I would have gotten Eva to baby-sit but you know, she's busy as usual, thank you so much for taking care little brother, I be back in a week" saying that she spend of in her car again! Eleanora looked at me with those big angelic blue eyes which sparkled with mischief. Let me tell you something about Eleanora, even if she was left alone in the house, she was capable of taking care of herself, this gave me an idea as I turned to go in.

"Guys! I'd like to introduce to you...."

"Eleanora James, Nora James for short, for easy use in the tongue call me N.J, my Daddy calls me so" The little girl replied fast cutting Quatre and taking the hand of Duo she shook hands with him furiously, smiling her big bright grin! 

"Cute kid Quatre! You're niece number...." Duo began

"45" I Said.

"Weak onna" Wufei murmured. That made me mad of course, no more Mr. meek Winner.

"LISTEN YOU JUSTICE BOY" Quatre began clutching Wufei by the collar "Don't you dare call my niece weak, I am going away for a week and if I even see a scratch on her, I'll...I'll....I'll CHUCK YOU OUT THE WINDOW" 

"Yeah Right" Wufei said. Then I chucked the justice boy out the window, nobody insults my family and gets away with it! I turned round to see Heero; Trowa huddled in a corner while Duo chatted with N.J energetically. I could tell they were gonna be friends easily!

"I am going and this house BETTER be okay when I get back" I added dangerously glaring everyone, planting a kiss on Nora's cheek; I gave her my mobile number in case of emergencies. With that done I picked up my suitcases a left for the spaceport! While boarding I couldn't help thinking, Nora was a strong girl for a 5 year old, she could take care of herself, but what I wasn't sure off was whether the guys would survive her hyperactivity, she can get a little dangerous at times, I know because I've experienced it! It was horrible, and to think of it, what I handed the guys was something far more worse than war itself.

"Perfect......." I said to myself as I sank into the comfy seats of the space shuttle! Life's a blessing!

Raven: He! He! He! How do you like it, I admit their is a lot of OOC, but it had to be done to suit this stories plot! I know you understand, because you all are intelligent readers.

J.A: And reviewers! ^________^

Raven: And if anyone thinks that Eleanora is an unusual name, don't look at me, I found this name at the back of the Dictionary in the common girl's name! But for now, was this chapter good. Click that infamous purplish button down there! 


	2. Never Let Duo Cook

**Raven: IMPORTANT: Somebody help me, can anyone tell me where I can find anime related stuff in London??**

J.A: It would be appreciated if somebody replies to this plea of help, if you don't, she'll drive me mad. And I will stop inspiring her that will mean no more chapters. *Realizes something* Hey, if I inspire you to write something, won't I be better off writing myself? *muses on the subject*

Raven: My muse, has a muse that inspires it to over throw me? 

J.A: Yes, I will over throw the authoress, and become an author myself, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Raven: My muse is like Invader Zim?

**IT'S A PIECE OF POISONUS CAKE!!!!**

Chapter one: Never let Duo cook!

"Well he sure left mighty quickly" Duo added as Quatre zipped out of the mansion to catch his flight. Now all that was left was the four pilots and the little girl and a whole week to get to know each other. Wufei came bursting in through the door, the Chinese pilot was covered in leaves and his black hair was covered by a fallen bird egg. 

"I think he was serious about what he said and I think we should behave ourselves" Wufei said wiping the egg off his head. 

"Agreed" The other pilots said. They looked at Nora who was looking around at the tall boys who completely over-shadowed her. They kept staring at each other, not knowing what to do, until Nora spoke…..rather loudly

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO" She cried feeling as if she was some animal being seen in a zoo. At that precise moment Wufei went off to sharpen his katana, Heero sat down on his laptop, Trowa started playing with some darts and Duo's stomach gave a vicious growl. 

"I'm hungry" Nora said looking around for the kitchen. 

"Hey me too" Duo replied, he went into the kitchen followed by N.J. Trowa came in to see what they were doing.

"Uhh Duo, you're not gonna cook are you?" Trowa said feeling uneasy.

"Heck ya I am, I'm hungry" Duo said as he opened the cupboard to see what was edible. He took out six packets of Ramen, a pot and poured water in it. Trowa watched all this and went down to sit with the others,dreading something would go wrong. In his mind was a red bulb was flashing, alarm sounding and in the background was a voice saying "Red alert! red Alert!"

'Calm down Trowa, all is gonna be fine' He said to himself reassuringly. A burning aroma filled the living room. Trowa asked Duo if he was fine, the pilot of 02 replied by saying that everything was okay. Minutes later, all the G-boys were in action, Trowa's fear had proved to be true after all, Heero and Wufei battling the fire with three hoses each. Duo meanwhile was tied up in a chair which was put in a far corner to be kept out of trouble. N.J on the other hand, went up to Quatre's room and got out his spare credit cards. She got hold of a phone a dialled a number. 

"Hello Pizza Hut, yeah I would like to order a pepperoni extra cheese pizza- family size with a bottle of pepsi. Okay, deliver it to the Winner mansion, the address is...oh, you know already, fine; do you use Master Card or Visa?"

****

_Meanwhile_

"HEERO THE FIRE IS NOT GOING OUT" Wufei cried out loud over the three hoses which were furiously squirting water out. "WE'RE GONNA DROWN IF WE DON'T STOP" He continued. Surely enough, the water level in the kitchen was till the kitchen counter; Wufei and Heero had to seek refuge on a refrigerator. The fire had now reached till the cupboards. Everything below water was out.

*****

Outside Trowa was busy with a phone call; it was Quatre he was talking to.

"Uhh yeah Quatre she's fine, she's somewhere around here" Trowa said

"What do you mean somewhere around here?" Quatre said in a deadpan voice.

"Uhh-I mean, we're playing hide and seek, and I'm seeking" Trowa said.

"Oh-okay, is that water I hear behind?" Quatre said.

"Duo is watching the Discovery channel" Trowa said making up an excuse.

"Oh well, tell him my house BETTER be okay when I get back OR ELSE, and take care of my niece, make sure she doesn't eat too much extra-cheese pizza, she's addicted to it, and can get sick if she eats too much, have to go, say hello to N.J for me" Quatre said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Good bye" Trowa said slamming the phone down. Casting an angry look towards the kitchen, he decide it was time to take matter into his own hands.

****

"CHEAP WATER CAN'T PUT OUT A LOUSY FIRE" Heero cried in reply. Suddenly the water closed which left the pilots of 01 and 05 confused. The kitchen's back and main door opened draining the water and wetting the carpets on the main entrance's side. Trowa came, from behind them with a fire extinguisher and put the remaining fire out, leaving Heero and Wufei still confused. He noticed the condition of the kitchen which was in a bad shape. Water had covered each and every part of the place. Heero and Wufei were also soaked. 

"Hmmmmm—hehehehhmmm" Came a muffled laugh from Duo in the corner who saw the condition of the kitchen and the pilots residing inside it. 

"He-he yourself pal, you are gonna clean all this up yourself" Trowa said. Duo let out an indignant muffled cry.

"Your cooking, your mess, you're cleaning" Trowa said in a do-it-or-else-tone. 

****

_Elsewhere in the mansion_

Nora had taken the pizza from the delivery man and had clambered off to Quatre's private TV room (which he had made so that he could watch his soap opera's in peace without being called an onna, but had failed miserably) where she started watching Tom And Jerry on his flat screen TV. She took a big bite out of her pizza and burped.

****

_An hour later_

Duo was cleaning the last spot of water, scrubbing and rubbing the kitchen like Cinderella, his hair were all messed up, his clothes were all soggy and the kitchen floor was sparkling clean. Each spot was shining proudly; one could even see their reflection in it. Much credit goes to Duo for this lovely job, and let's not forget Heero who was standing right above him with a scissor. He had threatened Duo to do a good job, or else he Heero would cut his hair, and then Duo would be massacred by Quatre, when he got back. 

"Done" Duo said wiping the sweat off his face and onto the floor.

"Ahem" Heero said. Duo looked beside him and saw the innocent sweatdrop. Growling he wiped that off as well.

"Good job" Heero said surveying the kitchen.

"Now may I go?" Duo asked.

"Only after you have fixed and painted the cupboards, cleaned the burnt pot, gathered up all the burned wood, dried the living room's carpet, and yeah that's pretty much all" Heero said as he smiled an evil smile and left. "I'll come back within six hours, and you'd better be done" He said exiting the kitchen and leaving poor Duo stranded and burning with fury.

"Duo do this, Duo do that, honestly why can't they do anything themselves" He said to himself pouting. Just then Duo's should angel showed up in a white rode and holding a harp with little wings. 

"Well at least you know what Cinderella felt like bozo" His shoulder angel said.

"Well Cinderella was a girl and I'm not" Duo grunted. At the moment Duo's shoulder devil showed up wearing a red and black rode holding a pitch fork.

 (A/N: I don't know what it's called. What is it called?)

"Well pal" His shoulder devil began "You look like a girl, so you'll fit for the job"

"May I borrow that" Duo asked his shoulder Angel for his harp.

"Okay, but don't break it, it was expensive" he said. Duo took the tiny harp and banged it on the Devil's head which was now being encircled by little pitch-forks. 

"Thanks" Duo said handing the wide-jawed angel his ruined harp.

"I hate you" He said pouting.

"You're welcome" Duo said sincerely. The devil had woken up and said

"All right, you're going down buster" He said. Duo just brushed him off his side and with a pop, it vanished. The angel was near tears looking at his harp. Duo felt sorry and he took out one of his smuggled credit cards and handed it to the angel whose face lit up with happiness.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU"

Heero opened the door and cried "BACK TO WORK" he said

"SIR YES SIR!" Both the angel and Duo said and went back to fixing. A little while later the angel realized and said.

"Hey, what the heck am I doing" saying that it also popped and vanished.

****

_Six hours later_

Heero burst through the door and cried "ALRIGHTY ROOKIE LETS SEE WHAT WE"VE GOT HERE"

Duo stood in an attention mode while Heero surveyed the kitchen like a military officer searching for flaws, while Duo stood there looking sharp, afraid that he'll breathe and his hair would be gone. Heero looked around and nodded with approval. All was glittering. And that was fine with Heero.

"At ease" Heero said. Duo went into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. His stomach again growled. His eyes opened and he sat upright

"Where's N.J?" He asked.

It seemed like forever to find the blonde haired girl in this huge mansion, which in turn was a bad thing because she could be anywhere. All the pilots were busy looking for her in the oddest of odd places. 

"NORA" Duo yelled as he searched the library, then he proceeded to check the book selves with where cramped with books. Trowa was looking for her in the file cabinets; Heero went looking for her in the rooms and bathrooms leaving no bed, no toilet unchecked. Even Wufei was searching for her…in the garbage cans. No one even thought about the private TV room. After another hour, they all gathered at the starting point.

"Oh man Quatre's gonna kill us" Duo whined still checking the cushions wondering if she was hiding underneath them. 

"We must have missed some place" Heero said as he looked at his clip board which had all the places he had checked noted down. In a moment of silence, they all heard voices coming from…..

"QUATRE'S PRIVATE TV ROOM" they all cried running towards the neglected place. They opened the door to see Nora sleeping with a BIG box of pizza in front of her, little bits and pieces of pizza crumbs on her, the remote control dangling from one hand, her platinum blond hair, exactly like Quatre's falling on her face and she was fast asleep.

"Awww" The boys said looking at the adorable scene. Duo picked the box off of her and opened to see if anything was left. Trowa turned off the TV while Heero carefully took the remote out of her hand. Wufei picked her up and exited the room. 

"Where is she gonna sleep?" Wufei asked.

"Quatre's room I think" Heero replied. "That's where all her luggage is"

"Oh, okay" Wufei said heading towards Quatre's room. They placed her in bed, being the Gundam pilots they were, they sensed something wrong, something was missing, but they couldn't figure out what, until Duo spoke up asking this innocent question, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Whose gonna clean her and change her into her bed clothes?" (A/N: Stress on the word HER)

********

To be continued…

**Raven: Okay, so that was chappie one. I don't know how long it will take me to update on the second chapter, maybe before August 6, or maybe on 1st September. I'm going away to London for a month, so don't expect updates to soon. I'll try my best to get chapter two up before 6 August.**


	3. The problem with men!

Raven: Well I thought I might as well get this chapter finished as well! This is dedicated to **Starlet for continuously reviewing many of my fan fiction's, (I do read yours too**) Ryo Gin, Duo_4ever_fan** (I hope I got the nick right? I forget things quickly, so you have no idea how bad it gets during exams ^_^) and Uhh, there were two more people who reviewed *scratches head* Damn, I forgot again!  **

J.A: I'm convinced, you have amnesia!!!!

IT'S A PIECE OF POISONOUS CAKE

**Chapter two: The problem with you Men! **

_Replay: - (honestly, I don't know why I put it here)_

 "Awww" The boys said looking at the adorable scene. Duo picked the box off of her and opened to see if anything was left. Trowa turned off the TV while Heero carefully took the remote out of her hand. Wufei picked her up and exited the room. 

"Where is she gonna sleep?" Wufei asked.

"Quatre's room I think" Heero replied. "That's where all her luggage is"

"Oh, okay" Wufei said heading towards Quatre's room. They placed her in bed, being the Gundam pilots they were, they sensed something wrong, something was missing, but they couldn't figure out what, until Duo spoke up asking this innocent question, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Whose gonna clean her and change her into her bed clothes?" (A/N: Stress on the word HER)

********

The G-boys froze as Duo asked that simple question. Not knowing what to do they kept staring at each other expecting the other to speak up, if it had been Quatre he would have finished this work in a matter of seconds. But not everyone was Quatre. No, the Gundam pilots had been taught so many things that a average teenager does not know of, they know the most advanced techniques in combat, mechanics, warfare, technicalities, they are capable of doing almost anything. But now the homicidal teens faced something that was even worse than war, and that was dressing up a little five year old kid, and that too a girl. 

"Well…." Duo began.

"Uhhhohh" Was all Heero said.

"Yana Kanjii (1)!" Trowa exclaimed (A/N: Yes, I am learning Japanese)

"We vote on who does it" Wufei said crossing his arms

"Nani??!!" (2) Duo exclaimed.

"We draw straws" Wufei said taking out straws of many sizes. "The shortest straw means that person is gonna do it"

"Okay" The others said taking one straw. Nora moaned behind them turning over to the side clutching her stomach with an expression you usually get when you feel sick. This caught the attention of the pilots; they turned around to see what caused the moaning. And they exploded with questions aiming them at each other looking alarmed. 

"Is she okay?" Asked Trowa

"She better be okay otherwise Quatre will have our heads" Wufei said examining her.

 "Should I call 911?" Duo asked ready to race out the room

"Should I get my gun and end her misery!!" Heero said, his eyes lightening up as the other fell anime style with huge sweatdrops, they all smacked his head and gave him a minute lecture of how he should forget about his gun and worry about other people lives including their own if they didn't help N.J

"Ohhhhhhhhh!!" Nora moaned again. They stopped giving lectures and went back to the immediate crisis. 

"Maxwell you seem experienced in this field, what should we do?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah" The other two chorused "What should we do?"

"Uhh, maybe she needs to be burped!" Duo suggested.

"That sounds simple" Wufei said. He picked Nora up and proceeded to pat her back when all of a sudden she went like "UUAAAGH" Wufei felt something salvia-ish, sticky, and lumpy and warm on his backside, he removed Nora and saw that he had been puked on. And the Shenlong pilot did not indeed like being puked on. The G-boys went from being "Aww" to "Eww" 

"Someone get this stuff off of me" Wufei said frozen on the spot with his hands also in mid air covered with the disgusting slime. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys something" Trowa spoke up looking up from the pizza cover "Quatre told me not to let N.J eat too much extra cheese pizza, she tends to get sick" He said smiling a bit.

"Thank you for the lovely information Barton, but were you in amnesia for the last six hours?" Wufei asked.

"Uhh, not that I know of" Trowa said.

"THEN YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING SOONER" Wufei screamed at the uni-banged pilot. 

"Eh-he-he-he Gomen nasai (3)" Trowa apologized.

"Now someone help me with this" Wufei said.

With that said they all kap-winged out of there leaving the fuming pilot of Gundam Shenlong alone with the semi-conscious Nora. Seeing there was no choice, there was but to do or die at the hands of Quatre. Still his hands refused to do anything. Sighing he went over to the telephone and dialled the preventer headquarters. 

"Hello…this is Preventer Chang Wufei speaking; I'd like to speak to Preventer Sally please…………..Sally, I'm facing a grave problem that even the Gundam pilots can't handle. Could you come over please? Thank you" Wufei hung up the phone and went to the washroom to clean himself up. Nora went back to sleep. "She must be a heavy sleeper" Wufei thought "Weird kid" 

******

Sally came over to Quatre's mansion and up to Quatre's room where she nearly threw a tantrum when she saw the spectacle, a dirty kid with vomit all over her sleeping soundly while the pilots didn't even bother to clean her. NO, all they cared about was that Sally was here and she could handle it. 

"Well I'll handle it alright" She thought, smirking evilly she proceeded to clean the child after kicking Wufei out the room. 

After a while when she had changed the bed sheets, given Nora a bath and changed into her bed clothes she was asleep again, looking like an angel again. And Sally couldn't help saying as she left the room

"Osaki ni" (4)

*******

Lecture time:-

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST CHANGED THE BED SHEETS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Sally screamed at the G-boys who were standing in a line military style.

"You are Gundam pilots, your knowledge is beyond ours, and you couldn't even do a little thing that WEAK FEMALES DO!" She spat the words at Wufei's face who was burning red with dishonour and shame. 

"Well, we're not females" Wufei said meekly for the first time. 

"Well mister I-am-not-a-weak-person- I have no choice but to give you home economics lesson!" Sally exclaimed pacing to and fro in front of the G-boys.

"Home what??!!" The replied looking at Sally as if she were from another planet.

"Home Economics, something that will teach you about house work and HOW to look after yourselves and others" Sally said.

"But we already know how to look after ourselves and others" Heero said.

"Oh yeah, then how come you were the first one to get out of the room" Duo said glaring at Heero.

There was silence; the hallway was filled by Nora's soft snoring. 

"She's got a point"

"Maybe we should"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt"

"Mission accepted"

"Okay we meet in the morning at 0500 hrs" Sally announced

"O5OO HOURS!!!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Make it 0900 hrs, Happy" 

"Happy" Duo said happily. ^____________^

"Hnn Baka atama (5)" Heero said shaking his head.

*********

**Translations:**

(1)Bad feeling!

(2)What?!!

(3)Sorry!

(4)Good night! 

(5) Stupid Head!

Raven: I hope I didn't annoy you guys with inserting Japanese words here and there, its just so I'm learning it and I just wanted to put it in one of my fic's.  NO more until september


	4. Reformations

Raven: Long update, I know, I've got loads of burden, mainly studies, but I managed to squeeze in time for updates. ^_^

J.A: IT'S PARTY TIME!!!! BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION!!! WHEEEE *throws confetti and everything that goes with a party

Raven: Be quiet muse, it was on 8th October. 

J.A: *Stops throwing confetti and streamers* O_0! Ohh! Ah well, your 14 year old, old woman!!! Ehehehehheeh!!!!

Raven: Why couldn't I have a better muse!!! -_-! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

WARNINGS: MAJOR OOC-NESS!!! If you can handle that then read on!

IT'S A PIECE OF POISONOUS CAKE

**Chapter three: Reformations! **

Replay: 

"Okay we meet in the morning at 0500 hrs" Sally announced

"O5OO HOURS!!!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Make it 0900 hrs, Happy" 

"Happy" Duo said happily. ^____________^

"Hnn stupid head" Heero said shaking his head.

*******

0900 Hours

"SNNNOOORRREEEE" Snored the G-boys out loud. Sally had been knocking at their door for almost 30 minutes. When they didn't wake up, she decided to break into the house by climbing through the window open at the first floor. She climbed up a tree, her hair stuck with numerous leaves and she nearly fell off that cursed tree, 

"Damn are those KIDS are gonna be in trouble" She said, not looking down, even for the first floor, it was very high, Sally felt the branch crack beneath her weight, looking back to confirm her fears, she saw that the branch was nearly gonna break, the window was a few inches away, she jumped towards it, and unsuccessfully, landed on the window sill.

SLI-P - CRAC-K – WHOOSH – THUD!! 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

*******

"You know Sally you could have knocked" Duo said as he bandaged her arm.

"%^*)$&#)#^@#!*&%)$*&%^&^#%)_*(&&*$%!&#@%^#@(%^@(*^%)_*&%*&)" Sally cursed under her breath. The irony of it all was to sick for her to bear. 

"Remind me why is she even here?" Wufei said yawning. Sally, using her uninjured arm, grabbed Wufei by the collar and with glaring, fiery eyes she said

"I'm going to teach you sissies how to look after a kid" 

"Ohhh" They all chanted excluding Heero.

"Idiots" He murmured. Sally turned her now red eyes towards Heero, with a snarl and a ferocious glare, which would even drive a lion away she pointed a finger towards him and yelled

"STARTING WITH YOU Heero YUY, IF YOU DON'T CONTROL THAT PUTTY MOUTH OF YOURS I PERSONALLY WILL MAKE YOU EAT REAL SHIT"

Heero felt himself sweating and feeling nervous. It was then he realized that he was actually feeling scared. The others snickered.

"THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU TOO" She shouted. 

********

"First thing you need to do which is essential for survival is to learn cooking" Sally said. She turned to the Gundam pilots who were in attention mode, with looks of horror on their faces. 

_Cut to scene in kitchen_

"Making breakfast, what do we need Heero – Heero?" Sally said, she turned around to see Heero staring intensely at the pink and white cook book, backing away each minute, glaring as if it would come to life and eat him. 

"Heero, its okay, it's only a book" Sally said pushing Heero forward towards the book, Heero refused to go near it. 

"This is gonna be a long day" Sally said sighing. 

_A little while later_

"Hey Sally, did we have to put oil in the pan and break the egg and pour it in?" Duo asked innocently.

"Yes, what did you do" Sally asked coming into the kitchen. Sally had assigned Heero another job, after consoling him about the book. It turned out that there was a history to Heero not wanting to cook. It was simply because he was not good at it.

_FLASHBACK_

"And-and-and then he-he-he made- me wear that awful-awful pink apron and told me to-to ba-ba-ba-bake a ca-ca-cake an-an-an-and said it was my mission, if-if-if I failed it- I'd be separated from my laptop…….. …OH IT WAS TO EMBARRSING, I PUT CHOCOLATE SYRUP INSTEAD OF VANNILA, I FAILED IN MY MISSION, OHHHHHHHHHH THE HORRORRR, DR.J TOOK MY LAPTOP AND PUT IT IN THE HIGHEST SHELF WHERE I COULDN'T REACH IT, and MY LAPTOP WAS ALL ALONE IN THE DARK, THE HORRORR!!!" Heero wailed cowering in the closet, yes the closet. Sally had a hard time getting him out.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"What did you do Duo" She asked the teen, and then she saw a little yellow chick hop onto his shoulder. 

"Well, I didn't break the egg or put oil in the pan and this cute little guy came out" He said petting the little bird. "I think I'll name him Jimmy (^_^)"

"Whatever" Sally said and she went out to see how the others were doing. She went to see Trowa who was helping Wufei clean up the house, making the beds, _washing _the dirty sheets.

"Well, washing is really fun, it is good exercise and helps to get frustration and stress out, TAKE THAT YOU SLIMY SHEET" Wufei said as scrubbed viciously the dirty bed sheet splashing water at Trowa.

"Uhh guys" Sally began "Washing machines were made for washing stuff" She said.

"Ohh" they said in unison. Wufei threw the sheet in the tub again splashing water on Trowa. 

"HEY! You've been splashing me with water ever since we got here" Trowa complained.

"Have a drink Barton" Wufei said as he took hold of a hose and splashed Trowa with it. 

"WUFEEIII" 

"I think I'll leave you two" Sally said closing the bathrooms door as the two had a water fight like 4 year old.  

*******

"Heero that's lovely" Sally said as she looked at the work Heero had done. 

TADDAAA

He had made a lovely flower arrangement taking flowers from Quatre's Garden. 

"I never knew you were so creative" Sally said. 

"Do me a favour and don't tell any of the guys, I'll tell them when I'm ready" he said. Sally nodded and left him to continue with his work. 

*******

_Table etiquettes_

"Duo, you hold the fork in this hand, and the spoon here" Sally said as she guided the boys down the path of dignity and of course table manners!

"Wufei, you do not chew wit your mouth open, and DUO, NEVER EVER BURP OUT LOUD" Sally cried. 

"Sorry" He said.

"Good! Trowa and Heero you are doing well, Heero don't slouch, Trowa put a napkin on your lap, Duo don't GOBBLE down your food, otherwise you'll….." 

"HAACC—CCKKK" 

Trowa got hold of Duo's arms so that he doesn't injure anyone, Wufei got his braid out of the way, and Heero preformed the Heimlich manoeuvre. 

"Otherwise you'll choke on your food" Sally said finishing her sentence.

"Understood" Duo said massaging his throat.

******

"Okay guys, its 1:00 p.m now, I think Nora had too much sleep, and by the grace of God I am proud to say that you people have passed your Home economics classes" Sally said, she turned around to go back, but stopped at the doorway and said in a sinister voice "I'll be back"

******

Nora woke up rubbing her eyes completely oblivious to what happened last night. She went into the bathroom, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and made a pony tail (After all, this is Quatre's niece we're talking about). She went out her room and noticed that everything was a bit neat and clean. Downstairs she saw Heero, Trowa and Wufei playing a card game, and Duo was making lunch for them.

"What happened here?" Nora asked.  

"We cleaned up a bit" Heero said, not looking up from his cards.

"Lunch's ready" Duo announced. Jimmy was still on his shoulder. 

"AWW CUTE LITTLE BIRDIE" Nora said as Jimmy hopped towards her. The guys ate their lunches quietly, like nice people and overall were very well-mannered. After that, Duo took Jimmy back outside to make him a little home. Nora and the others settled down in the living room. 

"You know what Uncle Wufei" Nora said, Wufei cringed a bit at what she called him but managed to keep a straight face.

"Yes Nora?"

"I liked you all more when you were like slobs ^_^" Nora said ever so sweetly. 

Heero: .

Trowa: ///. 

Wufei: T**_T**

*****

Raven: OHOHO! Till next chapter dear reader

J.A: And reviewer, *cheesy grin*

Raven: Don't expect it to come soon! 


	5. Horror Movies

Raven: Once again it's December and December means Exams, so I decided to make a short update till 16 December. Hopefully I'll get back with an update as soon as 10 December, but, till then, please hold on! 

IT'S A PIECE OF POISONOUS CAKE

Chapter four: NO more Horror movies

Replay

"You know what Uncle Wufei" Nora said, Wufei cringed a bit at what she called him but managed to keep a straight face.

"Yes Nora?"

"I liked you all more when you were like slobs ^_^" Nora said ever so sweetly. 

Heero: .

Trowa: ///. 

Wufei: T**_T**

*****

The day had gone by and nothing bad happened which bored N.J a bit, so, like the other pilots, the day was spent in front of the sacred box of entertainment mostly known as (drum roll please): **the TV!! **

Behold the power of Television, it can kill sheer boredom and time without you even realizing it. Its magnificent magnetic force of attraction is so great, that even when it is off, it continues to pull the simple human being towards itself, and when there is nothing coming on TV, the human being continues to surf and change channels by the help of the TV's trusty sidekick: **The clicker **(a.k.a: The TV remote and also the little box that changes channels through infra red beams)

N.J and the pilots slumped into the couch and were drowning in the couch until dinner. After that, they still needed something to kill boredom.

"Man I need something to kill the boredom before I kill someone" Heero stated.

"HEY!" Duo said, with a light bulb appearing on his head "I'VE GOT A GREAT IDEA" 

"What? What?" Wufei asked enthusiastically. Don't blame him; it was a pretty dull day

"How about we watch TV!" Duo said excitedly, the others face faulted.

"BAKA! That's what we've been doing ALL DAY" Wufei yelled.

"NO! I mean, horror movies, let's watch horror movies" Duo said clapping his hands.

"Horror is for the weak" Wufei said.

"I'M weak, I wanna watch horror!!" Nora said waving her arm.

"YOU?!! You're too young to watch horror stuff" Heero said looking down at N.J

"Meh! Uncle Quatre sent me to baby-sit you, so why cant me watch" N.J said folding her arms and pouting. The others exchanged looks

"He sent you to baby-sit us did he!" They said. It wasn't a question. Heero made a mental note to himself to take care of Quatre later for not trusting him and others. 

"Ah well, don't come running to me at night if you get scared, it might not be helpful" Duo said, "I get the movies"

"I think I'll make pop-corn" Heero said.

"Don't burn the kitchen" 

"Har! Har!" 

"I'm going upstairs to my room" Wufei said

"Aww, Uncle Wufei why don't you come, you scared of horror movies" Nora said ever so cutely.

"NO! I am not scared, its just that I've had experience watching movies with this lot, and I wish you the best of luck with them, besides, I've seen all those horror movies" With that said he turned around and went upstairs. "AND I AM NOT YOUR UNCLE"

"Whatever you say Uncle Wuffles" Nora said rolling her eyes!

A little while later it was 9:30 p.m

"HAY I WAS SITTIN HERE!!!" Nora yelled.

"I GOT THE MOVIES" Said Duo

"I made pop-corn" Announced Trowa

 "I'm not moving from this spot" Grumbled Heero who sat with his arms folded.

"And I'm not either" Said Nora who sat with her arms folded in Heero's lap. 

"Okay, let's begin, which one do you wanna see?" Duo asked. "We have Exorcist, Evil dead, nah that's stupid, and what lies beneath, not for five year olds and…."

"Exorcist will do" Heero said.

"Yeah, the rest are rated 14 years and above" Trowa said

"What's with the ratings?" N.J asked

"You'll see when you grow up" 

10:00 p.m

Trowa was yawning, Duo was smirking, his eyes not at the screen, but towards Heero and Nora. As for Nora, she was huddled up next to a very annoyed Heero who kept sighing and pulling N.J of off him. But the poor scared girl was stuck to him like glue. Heero didn't mind, in fact he thought it was kind of cute, but since he had to go to the bathroom which he had been holding in for half an hour, he was indeed very annoyed. 

"Nora, I-have-to-go-to-the-toilet!" Said Heero now sweating. But Nora didn't reply, her eyes were glued to the screen, her hands were glued to Heero's shirt, and therefore, Heero was glued to his seat. 

"Ohh this is a good part" Duo said keenly.

"Nora I suggest you cover your eyes" Trowa said.

"Hnn" was all the N.J said.

"Hey! That's my line" Heero said. In the movie, the girl who was possessed by the evil spirit turned her head round at 360 degrees; Nora's eyes were as big as saucers now.

Upstairs:

Times like these were rare for Wufei, who was wearing his reading glasses and reading his favourite book, a horror novel.

"Ahh" He said relaxing his drooping further into his comfy chair. It was a quiet time to read his book; otherwise a certain braided baka would come and bug him about being a four eyed bookworm, which he was. The novel was pretty good; the author had described the feeling and emotion of the character in his haunted situation pretty well.

_Thump, thump!_

Wufei jumped from his seat looking around frantically, his heart beating fast and sweating. He opened his door and saw nothing was out there. Growling he went in thinking how weak it was for him to be suddenly scared! Sheesh, of all the things scared.

"Maybe it's just Maxwell falling of his seat downstairs, yeah that's it, nothing to worry about"       

Saying this he relaxed into his chair once again absorbed in his book. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh" came a high pitched shriek from downstairs that made Wufei jump so high that his head bumped the roof! X_X

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!!! _

Wufei braced himself and got hold of his sword, the door flew open, and he took a pose and……..

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cried Nora as she threw her arms round Wufei and nailed him to the ground. 

Wufei: @_@ "Nora!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" He cried pulling a shaky and white five-year-old of off him and put her down. But she clambered back onto his shirt, still shaking. 

Downstairs:

Heero had run of to his blissful paradise as soon as Nora had yelled and gone off her rocker. Duo and Trowa had covered their ears with cushions; the girl was louder than Duo. What a miracle!!!

"What was that all about?" Duo asked opening one eye.

"Beats me" Trowa said rubbing his ears. 

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Angry thumps came down revealing an angry Wufei with a scared N.J stuck to him. 

"Hey Wufei" Duo said in a small voice, knowing he was not gonna like what was next because Wufei's eyes indicated fire, which mean that he meant murder. 

"NO MORE HORROR MOVIES! GO TO BED" He yelled. From behind Heero came and uttered a little and innocent "Boo!" which made Wufei jump. 

"YUY!!" Wufei cried, and in the history of Gundam pilots, that day Heero was not able to defend himself, mainly because he was laughing his head off. For you see everything was making Wufei jump that night which was setting off his anger alarm bell. This was experienced by Heero through that little "Boo!" he was now wearing two ice-packs, on both his eyes. 

"MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled at him "Since this was all your idea, and since Nora cannot sleep tonight, she's gonna have to bunk with you"

"What?!" He exclaimed. 

"YOU HEARD ME, NOW MOVE SOLDIER, MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

That night:

"Okay N.J, now you know I'm scared and I know you're scared, so let's not think about the movie and think happy"

"Okay, good night, don't let the monsters under the bed bite" Nora said happily as she cuddled with the blanket on the ENTIRE BED, while Duo lay on a mattress, down, facing the monster's under the bed, and to make it worse, N.J snored. So now, a very scared Duo was trying to go to sleep while Nora slept happily, oblivious to the world. One must should feel sorry for Duo! 

********

Raven: Whoohoo, I managed another chapter! Happy reading! Sorry for the lousy chapter though!

J.A: Your standard is slipping woman, DON'T YOU KNOW IT REFLECTS ON ME!!!


	6. The Angelic Devil

Raven: Okay, about this chapter, I don't know how to play poker, but I have a little idea about it from watching movies! Also, I have lost track of time!

IT'S A PIECE OF POISONOUS CAKE

Chapter five: The Angelic Devil

Quatre sighed as he finished with yet another meeting. Only two days left, that means he had 172800 seconds till freedom, well, maybe if he considered the noise and destruction at home freedom. He was getting tired of all this, and feeling a bit homesick. He decided to call home and see how things were.

"I'm bored" Duo said.

"Me too" N.J replied yawning.

"Maxwell, stop being a bad example for the kid" Wufei snapped.

"Examples are for the weak" N.J said crossing her arms.

"Bad example huh Wufei" Duo replied nudging Wufei.

 "Let's play poker" N.J said who looked up to see four wide eyes.

"Poker is not for kids" Duo said.

"You scared" N.J said tempting Duo, who in turn could not resist the challenge.

_Ring! Ring! RING!! _

"WHAT?" Heero demanded over the intercom. He did not like it when something interrupted him watching Law and Order: Special victims unit.

"Aww gee real nice of you Heero" Quatre replied.

"Hnn" 

"Is my house still intact?"

"You'd be surprised" Heero said grinning a little. Wufei came skidding into the kitchen knocking Heero over.

"HEY QUAT! HOW'S IT GOIN" Wufei yelled.

"GAH!! Wufei? You don't have to be so loud" Quatre said surprised at his greeting.

"How are ya, how's it going, since when did a five year old play poker?" Wufei asked

"Oh, she mentioned that? Well she does play, must be because of my sister, let her play, it's harmless" Quatre said. Boy oh boy was he wrong. A landmark for him. Well, for the others actually.

After an hour of talking, the Gundam pilots and Nora settled down on a round table with cards in their hands. The game was intense, Trowa had given up hours ago, and it seemed that the little blonde devil was too good. Only stubborn people like the other three pilots, with sweating brows and tense backs were not ready to give up to this cool-eyed and relaxed girl.

"I will not give up" Heero said, eyes scanning his cards.

"Sure you won't" Duo said who wasn't as worried as Wufei who was losing badly. Trowa sighed and left for the kitchen, and went outside, he needed fresh air.

15 minutes later.

"Full house again" said the cunning little girl who folded her arms and sat nonchalantly. She was a child prodigy and a rather cool one too. By now Heero had lost his cool. Duo's optimism didn't get his mood down. Wufei just sat there with blank eyes. The girl had won, and taken along with her the things that they threw in for the bet! 

"OKAY! Let's make this a bit more interesting, I'm throwing in my katana" Wufei said. It was the next best thing to his Gundam, maybe this would motivate him.

"I'm throwing in my pen knife"

"I'm, throwing in my winnings of the last two hours" N.J said shuffling the cards. They looked at Heero who was lost in thought. Finally he spoke

"I'm throwing Wing Zero" ………….What better than a Gundam to motivate Heero to achieve his mission. At least, this is what he thought, the others looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You're mad" Wufei said.

"He's Heero" Duo simply replied. He trusted that this game might be in his favour, as Heero Yuy would never give up his Gundam.

"Shall we start" Nora said.

They all picked their cards; Heero looked at his cards smirking.

'Oh yeah, lets see who wins this time' He thought as he put his cards on the desk. He had with him four Queens. Duo and Wufei threw their cards down knowing that they lost. Nora smirked.

"Four aces"

"WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!" Heero cried.  Surely, he was mistaken, but he was not, the girl had won…again!!!

"WHOOOHOHOHOOHOOHOOOOOHOHOOO" Nora cried with happiness as she sprinted towards the Gundam hanger in the back. Heero just stood their, paralysed, thunderstruck, perplexed, astounded, he was at lose of words. Meanwhile Duo and Wufei had gone to get Trowa who had left for a walk to warn him of the upcoming danger.

The little angelic blonde haired girl was skipping towards the hanger. As she stepped in, she saw Wing Zero staring down at her. N.J went around it and up to the place where she could get a better access to the cockpit. She somehow managed to open the cockpit and as she stepped in, a yellow light glowed and our innocent little Nora smiled her vampirish smile!

"This is gonna be fun" she said and disappeared into the gundam's core.

"TROWA!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Duo and Wufei running as if the bats of hell were chasing them, well something much worse was about to be on the lose and that would be worse than the bats of hell. Trowa, who was walking down the street staring into the abyss of the night sky turned to see Duo and Wufei ramming into him.

"You wanted to see me" he said ever so calmly.

"NoraandwewereplayingpokerandHeerobetwingzeroandshesinitandshesgonnadestroy" Wufei said. To an ordinary person it would seem gibberish and would slap the boy, but Trowa had experience and understood every word.

Suddenly the ground started rumbling. It was no earthquake. The three boys ran towards the hanger, dreading every step they took.

Nora was one happy girl, she had never had this much fun in her life. She had resolved to spend every single vacation with her 'Uncles' and Quatre would just have to get used to it.  She had this thing for pushing buttons, and this place had a lot of buttons in it. See that is the essence of youth, you don't care what happens to you or other or the whole world, what you do care about is enjoying every second of your childhood, grown ups like to fret a lot. But children knew what fun was really like, that is what Nora was doing until she slipped and pushed the self-detonate button.

"Calm down you two, she is just a harmless kid, and she doesn't even know how to operate a Gundam, she'll be fine" Trowa said consoling his two friends. Suddenly they all jumped to a sound of the infamous beeping of Wing, and they knew what that infamous beeping meant.

"Completely harmless eh Trowa" Duo said.

'The sick irony' Trowa thought as they ran like hell.

Heero heard the beeping, and he didn't like it. No one NO ONE detonates his precious Gundam except him. With literally red eyes he went to the hanger. He climbed up to the cockpit and scared Nora shitless.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed as a black being entered with menacing eyes, just like in the horror movie. That scared her even more, and as the thing stretched out a hand to shut the detonate device, the other went for the girl. And guess what the girl did?

Trowa, Wufei and Duo heard two screams, one was Nora, the other Heero????? The beeping had stopped, which meant Heero had saved them, but why the hell did he scream?

Upon reaching the cockpit, they saw Heero emerging, walking unusually as if someone had kicked him in the groin, very hard, and his hand had one Nora biting it fiercely.

"Heero, stop being mean to the girl" Trowa said. Heero gave him a glare and then collapsed curling.

"Ohh that must have hurt" Duo said examining the damage down to Heero. He picked up his friend and left for the house with Nora glaring at him. Wufei turned to her and said

"No more movies for you" Nora just grinned. Uncle Quatre was going to be so proud!

Raven: Poor Heero, never mess with five year olds. I'm gonna do an illustration for this chapter. This is so far my favourite story! So I will be back with another update!

J.A: Baka, are you reviewing yourself.

Ravenblushes: Be quiet muse! Next up: Uncle Quatre returns!   


End file.
